This invention relates to computer kiosks.
A computer kiosk is a computer system or terminal, including a display unit, built into a free-standing module. Such kiosks may, for example, be used by banks or building societies to give information about products to customers, or to allow customers to perform transactions. The kiosk may also include a printer, for printing out product information or a record of a transaction. It may also include a telephone, to allow the customer to speak to a human advisor.
Such kiosks must be user-friendly, so that they can be used by customers not experienced in the use of computers. Typically, they employ a touch-sensitive display screen, which allows the user to interact with the computer simply by touching areas on the screen, without the need for a keyboard or mouse. Such kiosks must also be robust in their construction, and must fit in visually with their surroundings. For example, a kiosk may be built into a furniture-like unit, including a desktop in which the display screen is set substantially horizontally.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel, more flexible configuration for such a computer kiosk.